


Ferus Olin's Day Off

by patientalien



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: Jedi Quest Series - Jude Watson
Genre: Non-Explicit Sex, Padawan Eating Habits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-11
Updated: 2013-06-11
Packaged: 2017-12-14 15:03:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/838244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patientalien/pseuds/patientalien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ferus Olin has a day off. Sort of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ferus Olin's Day Off

**Author's Note:**

> A little bit of sexual material here - Anakin is in his late-teens.

1.  
  
Ferus does not take many days off. He feels that his education is too important to squander the days that could be spent in accumulation of knowledge and practice of his skills. Sometimes, though, his Master makes him. Today is one of those days. Siri marches into his room early, as he is preparing for the day, and informs him that he is excused from his classes, and that he should take the time to enjoy himself for a change.  
  
Ferus isn't entirely sure how he is supposed to do that without going to classes, but always the dutiful student, he tells Siri that he will do his best.   
  
His first stop is the Room of a Thousand Fountains. If Siri isn't going to allow him to attend the group morning meditation, he will do it himself, in the most peaceful place in the Temple. He climbs to the top of the highest waterfall and settles onto his knees, closing his eyes and opening himself to the Force.  
  
His connection with the Force is strong, but Ferus still has to work to quiet his mind and let himself drift into its flow. His hard work is interrupted by a loud splash in the pool below the waterfall. He opens his eyes and leans forward to see Anakin Skywalker breaking the surface of the water; he has obviously just jumped into the pool from the top of the waterfall.  
  
"Shouldn't you be in class?" Ferus calls down, standing, his concentration broken.  
  
"Shouldn't YOU?" Anakin calls back, and swims to the shore.  
  


\-----

  
  
2.   
  
Ferus spends the next few hours wandering around the Room of a Thousand Fountains, watching Master Yoda lead a group of younglings in beginners meditation. After he tires of this, he heads to the Map Room. He wants to learn about the system his Master is heading to for her upcoming solo mission and, although her instructions had been to not learn anything, he can't help himself - what is he supposed to do, if he is not learning?  
  
He is halfway through memorizing the star charts local to the system when the door slides open and Anakin Skywalker walks in. "Oh," he says when he sees Ferus. "Nobody's ever in here."  
  
"Shouldn't you be in class?" Ferus asks again, quirking an eyebrow.  
  
Anakin looks somewhat upset. "Can you leave?" he asks irritably, which just makes Ferus all the more intent on staying.  
  
"Uh, no," he replies, crossing his arms over his chest. "This isn't your personal Map Room, it's open to all Jedi. And I'm using it." He doesn't know what it is about Anakin that rankles him so badly - actually, he does, but they are not Jedi-like feelings, so he lets them go into the Force... or tries, anyway.  
  
"Well, then be quiet," Anakin snaps, and begins fiddling with the controls of the hologram projector. Suddenly five more systems pop up, all expouding different information.   
  
"HEY!" Ferus exclaims, his work effectively erased. "What are you doing?"  
  
Anakin settles onto the floor, cross-legged. "Chilling out," he replies as if that explains everything. He closes his eyes and suddenly Ferus realizes.  
  
Anakin is meditating. It's the first time he's seen the other boy sit still for more than thirty seconds, and as he traces the Force, he can tell Anakin is isolating individual star systems in his mind, easing each ones' information into a separate wavelength in his conciousness.  
  
Ferus decides if he is going to stick around, he may as well still try to get his information. He sits beside Anakin and concentrates. As he closes his eyes, he sees Anakin's smirk.  
  
  


\-----

  
3.  
  
Ferus isn't sure he wants to go to the cafeteria for lunch, but Siri hasn't gone shopping in a while and there isn't much food.   
  
Ferus assumes he will sit by himself, as he usually does, and stakes out a table in the far corner with his tray of food. Pulling out a datapad, he settles in to read while he eats. Siri would be annoyed that her orders to not learn were being challenged, but Ferus knows she is mostly joking.  
  
He eats and reads in silence for a while, then becomes suddenly aware of a shadow that has appeared across the table. He looks up and sees Anakin Skywalker standing next to him, reading over his shoulder.  
  
"Boring," Anakin informs him. "You're boring."  
  
Ferus frowns. "Are you... is this even your lunch period?"  
  
Anakin shrugs. "I dunno," he replies and sits down next to Ferus, pulling his chair uncomfortably close. "Whatcha reading?"  
  
Ferus clenches his fists under the table and resists the very un-Jedi-like urge to shove Anakin away. He isn't sure why the younger boy seems to be going out his way to harrass him today - moreso than usual, anyway - and it irritates him that he can't read Anakin the way Anakin seems to be able to read him. "Nothing you'd be interested in," he says, shoving his datapad back into his bag and picking up his tray. He has lost his appetite.  
  
  


\-----

  
  
4.   
  
Figuring it is the last place he will run into Anakin, Ferus heads to the Archives for some extracurricular studying, promises to Siri about not learning anything largely forgotten.  
  
He is reading through an essay about the detrimental impact the Holonet has on society when he hears a strange noise. Peering down the row immediately next to him, he sees Anakin standing with his back against the shelves, another Padawan on his knees in front of him. Ferus gapes, horrified but not surprised, and Anakin looks right at him.  
  
"Sh-shouldn't you be in class?" Ferus manages to stammer out.   
  
Anakin lets out a slow moan and tilts his head back, mouth open. "Shouldn't... you... be?" he asks between gasping breaths as he comes.  
  
  


\-----

  
  
5.  
  
The day is nearly over, and Ferus feels as though he has wasted it. He has spent the majority of his time roaming the Temple, trying to avoid Anakin and attempting to read, but all for naught. Siri, he thinks would be amused.   
  
Deciding to get one more attempt at meditation in before he returns to his apartment, Ferus heads to the roof of the top spire of the Temple. Finally, he thinks, he will get some peace.  
  
When he reaches the roof, wind whipping his robes, he nearly screams. Anakin Skywalker is sitting on the ledge, staring out over the city. "Shouldn't you be..." Ferus begins, but then pauses. Anakin's shoulders are hunched, his cloak pulled tightly around himself.  
  
"Can't you be anywhere I'm *not*?" Anakin snaps, looking over his shoulder for a brief moment before turning back. His voice is tight, not the usual careless drawl.   
  
Ferus frowns and sits beside Anakin. "Hey," he says, and Anakin jerks away. "What's wrong?"  
  
"It's too loud in there," Anakin replies, softly. "Sometimes..." He turns to Ferus. "*You're* too loud."  
  
Ferus furrows his brow, trying to ascertain what Anakin means. The Temple is quiet, peaceful, Ferus can't imagine why Anakin would think it otherwise.   
  
"Sometimes it gets too much," Anakin adds. "I get headaches. I..." His voice hitches, and Ferus suddenly understands. For normal Jedi, the Temple is peaceful. For Jedi like Anakin, the Temple could be torment, so many minds open to the Force in one place, Ferus can see why it would be overwhelming. He feels a stab of jealousy that he will never, ever be able to feel the Force the way Anakin does. Then the jealousy calms as he sees the pain in Anakin's eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry," he says, unable to think of what else to say. "I could... help?" He's not sure how, but he feels like he should do something.  
  
Anakin shrugs. "Whatever."  
  
"Here." Ferus turns, tucking his legs under himself, and takes Anakin's hands in his own. "Close your eyes."  
  
Anakin looks at him suspiciously, but does as he is told. Ferus opens himself to the Force and reaches out for Anakin there. Anakin's Force signature is bright, blinding, even, extending in every direction. Ferus works to reign it in slightly, keeping it from touching other minds, from being exposed to everyone else, cocooning it, protecting it. He is not as powerful as Anakin, or the Masters, but he can still do this much.   
  
Anakin's breathing levels after a while in mutual meditation and finally he opens his eyes. "So why *aren't* you in class?" he asks, nodding his thanks.  
  
Ferus considers, shrugs. "Will of the Force," he replies and turns to watch the sunset.


End file.
